Walking
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup faces the trouble of getting used to his new prosthetic, with the help of Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

One late afternoon, Hiccup was in the cove with Toothless trying to practice walking on his new prosthetic leg.

Hiccup wobbled and held his arms out carefully trying to keep balance. Toothless stood in front of him watching his human hatchling. It had been almost 3 months since they defeated the Green Death, and Hiccup was trying to get used to his prosthetic leg.

Stoick had to go on a voyage at sea, and he wanted Hiccup to practice walking. He put the Night Fury in charge of looking after Hiccup and to make sure he practiced.

Hiccup had been learning Dragonese, so that he could talk to Toothless. He was the only one in the village that could speak Dragonese.

**"Hiccup remember, just keep your balance." **Toothless said in a stern voice.

Hiccup nervously took another step trying to walk towards Toothless and he suddenly began to wobble.

"W-Whoa whoa! Ahh!" Hiccup yelped. Then he lost balance and fell to the ground.

He groaned softly. "not again!" he muttered.

Toothless ran over to the young boy.

Hiccup sighed softly. "It's no use buddy, I'll never be able to get this right." He said.

Toothless nuzzled his face gently. **"Yes you will Hiccup, you just need to keep going" **Toothless said to him.

"No I won't!" Hiccup replied. "I'll never get used to this thing!" He sighed softly. "Some viking I am."

Then Hiccup felt something pull up the scruff of his shirt and lift him off the ground.

Toothless had gently lifted him up and set him on his feet.

Hiccup wrapped his arm's around the dragon's neck so he wouldn't fall.

**"Hiccup," **Toothless said. **"You can do it, keep trying."**

"B..But Toothless," Hiccup started to protest. "I..I can't do it."

Toothless nuzzled him. **"Hiccup, I know it's hard but you can't give up. It might be a little hard on you for a while, but it'll be ok. The more you practice, the better you'll get. Trust me Hiccup, you can do it." **

Hiccup sighed and he looked up at the dragon. "I don't wanna fall." He said in a soft voice.

Toothless nuzzled him gently. **"I won't let you fall Hiccup. Never." **

Hiccup looked into the dragon's eyes and slowly half smiled at him.

Nervously, Hiccup let go of the dragon's neck slightly wobbling a little he held his arm's out and balanced himself.

"I can do it" He muttered softly. "I know I can!"

Slowly he took one step with his good leg, and looked down at his metal leg nervously. But then he looked at Toothless. The dragon smiled gently, his eyes filled with encouragement.

Hiccup took another step. And he took a deep breath and took another, and another. He started walking. Hiccup smiled and started to laugh.

"Ha! Haha! Toothless I-I'm doing it! I'm-I'm walking!" He exclaimed.

Toothless let out a loud cheerful roar.

**"Way to go Hiccup!" **He cheered.

Hiccup kept walking, and he walked faster and faster and suddenly found himself running.

But Toothless knew he wasn't quite ready for the running part yet. He quickly tried to stop him.

**"Hiccup, wait a second! you're not quite ready for the running part yet! You need more practice! Slow down! You'll fall!" **Toothless cried.

Hiccup turned and looked at the dragon. "Huh?" He said. And suddenly he lost balance and fell forward and landed on the ground letting out a loud grunt.

Toothless quickly ran over to his side. Hiccup used his arms to lift himself from the ground. He slowly looked up at the dragon.

"Heheh." He said nervously when he saw Toothless looked a little bit annoyed. "Sorry, guess I got carried away."

Toothless smiled and he nuzzled the boy's cheek. Hiccup giggled softly, and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

Toothless purred and licked the boy's cheek cleaning the dirt off of him.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped. "Hey I don't need a bath right now!"

Toothless chuckled. **"Just cleaning the dirt off your face," **He replied.

Hiccup smiled, and he hugged Toothless once again and he sighed softly.

"Thanks bud." He said. "Thanks for believing in me. You're the best friend I ever had."

Toothless grinned toothlessly at his human. **"And you are mine Hiccup." **He replied to him.

Hiccup smiled, and he yawned. It was getting late. And he was getting tired.

Toothless chuckled softly. **"Okay kid, I think it's bedtime for you." **He said.

Hiccup yawned again, and Toothless slowly wrapped his tail around the boy's waist and he lifted him off the ground and gently set him on his back.

Hiccup seated himself on the dragon's back and laid his head on the black scaley head.

Toothless smiled and carried him to their home in the village.

It had been a long day and Hiccup needed to rest up so he would be able to practice walking again tomorrow. Toothless was proud of Hiccup and he knew his father would be too.

The dragon made it to the house and pushed open the door. Quietly he walked upstairs to Hiccup's room, and slowly as to not wake the sleeping boy. And then gently he laid Hiccup on his bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders tucking him in tightly. Hiccup smiled in his sleep

"Thanks Toothless." Hiccup muttered sleepily.

Toothless smiled and licked the boys cheek.**"Goodnight Hiccup" **He whispered softly.

Then Toothless laid down next to his bed and yawned. He smiled giving one last look to his human hatchling who was sound asleep. and then he dozed off into a deep slumber.

Well there's the first chapter! :D Hope you liked it! R&R Plzz!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Toothless woke early as the sun hit his eyes and he yawned and stretched. **"Stupid mornings." **He muttered, and he looked at the boy sleeping in his bed.

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Toothless wished he didn't have to wake him but Hiccup had work to get done.

Carefully, he nudged Hiccup gently.** "Hiccup, wakey wakey." **Toothless said softly.

"Too early go away Toothless." Hiccup muttered.

**"Come on we get get cracking, you have to be at the forge soon." **Toothless said to him.

Hiccup groaned, trying to shoo him away. "Come back in the morning." He muttered.

Toothless chuckled and nudged him again. **"It is morning Hiccup. Now get up before I drag you out of bed myself!" **Toothless warned.

Still Hiccup didn't move.

**"Ok Hiccup, you asked for it!"** Toothless said. Then he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off the bed.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped. "Toothless! Toothless put me down!"

Hiccup wriggled and squirmed trying to get out of the dragons teeth but it no use. Toothless carried Hiccup downstairs and plopped him down on the floor.

Hiccup hit the floor with a small grunt, he looked up at Toothless and glared at him.

**"Told you I would drag you out of bed myself" **Toothless said.

"What are you my dad?" Hiccup asked in and annoyed voicee.

Toothless chuckled **"I am in chage of looking after you" **he said.

"Yeah yeah I know" Hiccup said.

"Well come on, you got work to do in the forge. Then we gotta get more practice on walking." Toothless said.

"Again?" Hiccup said. "But we were at it all day yesterday!"

**"Well you know, you need lots and lots of time to get used to your leg." **Toothless replied.

Hiccup sighed looking down at his prosthetic. "Yeah, I guess so." He said softly. "Well, guess we better head out."

Toothless leaned his head down low enough for Hiccup to wrap his arms around him and stand up. When Hiccup was fully standing up, Toothless lead him out of the house. The two headed down the path to get to the forge, that's when Hiccup saw Astrid and her Deadly Nadder Storm Fly glide above them.

Hiccup smiled and waved at her. "Hey Astrid" He greeted.

Astrid landed her Nadder in front of them. "Hey guys" she replied. "You practicing walking again Hiccup?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll get some more practice, but first I gotta get some work done in the forge." Hiccup replied.

Astrid smiled at her boyfriend. "I have to go help out with dragon training classes here in a minute." she said.

Hiccup smiled back. "That's cool! How's it coming?" He asked.

"It's great!" Astrid replied. "None of this would be happening without you Hiccup."

Hiccup blushed madly. "Nah, it was nothing." He said.

Astrid smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. Hiccup blushed even more and slowly rubbed the spot where she kissed him.

"Guess I better be on my way." She said. "See you later, and you too Toothless"

Toothless flashed a gummy toothless smile. Astrid giggled and ran off with her Nadder following close behind.

Hiccup sighed with a dreamly look in his eye. **"Hey! come on now lover boy, snap out of it!"** Toothless said.

Hiccup snapped out of his love land. "Oh y-yeah heheh sorry." He said.

Later, Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the forge, but Gobber wasn't there.

"Huh." Said Hiccup. "Must be a little late." Then they found a letter on the table.

(Gobber's letter)

"Hey lad. Terror got a bit sick, so I've closed down the forge for today so I could take care of her."

signed Gobber

"Well looks like we won't be doing work today." Hiccup said.

**"Well that's okay that means extra walking practice for you."** Toothless said.

"Yeah I guess so." Hiccup said.

So Hiccup and Toothless headed to the cove where they first met.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped as he fell to the ground trying to walk to Toothless.

"Aw come on!" Hiccup groaned.

**"Keep going Hiccup, you almost had it!"** Toothless said.

Hiccup slowly stood up one more time and took another step and took a step with his metal leg he wobbled a bit but stopped. He took a breath and took another step, and kept walking.

He smiled happily. "Alright!" He said.

And he slowly kept his balance trying to walk towards Toothless. He was a almost there, when suddenly he bagan to lose his balance. "Whoa whoa!" he yelped. And fell forward, closing his eyes waiting for the impact of the ground, but he never felt it.

Toothless quickly reached his head out, and caught the boy before he hit the ground. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked into his dragon's eyes.

Hiccup smiled greatfully at the dragon. "Thanks bud." He said.

Toothless lifted him up and he nuzzled him gently. Hiccup giggled softly and wrapped his arms around the draogn's and hugged him. Then Toothless chuckled and he wrapped his paw around the boy's waist and pulled him close to his belly and held him there. Then he used his other paw to trap him in a head-lock and proceeded to give him a noogie.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped. "No! Oh no! Not that! Stop please! Toothless! Cut it out! Let me go!" Hiccup wriggled and squirmed trying to get free.

"Aw come on Toothless!" he whined.

Toothless laughed at his human and then after a couple of seconds, he let him go.

Hiccup laughed when Toothless let him out of his grip.

"Hah!" Hiccup yelled as he lunged at the dragon and jumped on his back.

Toothless began thrashing around trying to buck him off. "Haha!" Hiccup laughed. "Give it up buddy! You'll never win!"

Toothless smirked at him. **"Oh yeah?" **he challenged.

Hiccup grinned mischiviously. "Yeah!" He said.

Then Hiccup reached towards Toothless's sweet spot, to try and knock him out.

**"Oh no you don't!" **Toothless said.

And then with one final buck, Hiccup went flying into the air. "Ahh!" Hiccup yelped as he was thrown up into the air.

Toothless reached up with his tail and wrapped it around Hicup's waist catching him as he fell.

Hiccup smiled at the dragon. "Thanks bud." He said.

Toothless gave him an evil grin and swung his tail back and forth and threw him into the shallow end of the pond.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped, as he landed in the water. The boy popped out of the water and coughed while spitting out pond water.

"Grrr! You're so gonna get it now!" Hiccup growled.

**"Haha!" **Toothless laughed. **"Can't catch me!"**

Hiccup grinned. "We'll see about that!" And he got up and chased after the dragon.

Toothless laughed and ran away from him. Hiccup laughed harder and tried to run as fast as he could to catch up to the dragon.

Then Hiccup finally jumped on the dragon's back. "Ha! Gotcha!" He said.

Toothless lost his balance and fell to the ground laughing. Hiccup laughed with him sitting on his back, and the two rolled around in the grass till Toothless had Hiccup pinned to the ground.

Hiccup laughed under the large dragon trying to push him away. "Okay, okay! You win buddy!" he laughed.

Toothless licked his face and Hiccup giggled. "Ahh! Don't do that it tickles!" Hiccup said.

Toothless grinned mischiviously and used one of his paws to keep him pinned down and tickled him with his other paw.

The boy immediatly started laughing. "Wait no! Oh no! Toothless! No! That's so not fair! Cut it out! I surrender! Hahahhaa! Please stop!" he laughed.

Toothless laughed and got off of the boy. Hiccup laughed and he took in a breath while sitting up, and he shivered a little from the breeze because his clothes were still wet from the pond.

**"Hey why don't we settle down a bit. We could start a fire and get you warmed up." **Toothless said.

"I agree." Hiccup replied. "Let's go get some firewood."

So the two friends gathered firewood and Toothless lit it. Hiccup stood by the fire warming his hands, watching the flames dance brightly. He sat in his usual spot against Toothless' belly, and he snuggled close to him.

Toothless wrapped his tail around the boy and hugged him. Hiccup smiled and gave the dragon a scratch behind the ears.

Hiccup groaned softly and clutched his leg. Tt was beginning to hurt a little.

**"Is your leg hurting?" **Toothless asked him.

Hiccup nodded slowly. "A little bit." He replied. "But don't worry, I'll be fine I've probably just been trying to run too much."

**"Are you sure? do I need to take you home?" **asked Toothless.

Hiccup smiled at his friend. "No it's okay, we can stay here for a bit longer." He replied.

Hiccup looked down at his metal leg and sighed. "Wonder if I'll ever get used to it" He mumbled softly.

Toothless nuzzled him gently. **"Hiccup, look at me." **He said softly.

But the boy refused to meet the dragon's eyes. **"Hiccup, open your eyes and look at me." **Toothless said again, this time using his tail under the boy's chin and lifted it up causing Hiccup to look into the dragon's eyes.

**"Don't you ever give up on yourself Hiccup" **Toothless said in a stern voice. **"You will get used to your new leg soon. I promise. You just have to give it time. It may take a while, but don't give up ok? I know it's hard but you can do it. I believe in you. And I promise to always be there every step of the way."**

Hiccup smiled at Toothless and hugged him tightly. "Thanks bud." he said softly. "I know I can always count on you."

**"No problem kiddo." **Toothless replied.

And the two sat there happily in front of the fire enjoying the warmth, and enjoying eachother's company.

End of chapter 2 hope u liked it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night Hiccup and Toothless settled down to go to sleep. It was getting darker, and soon it would start raining. Hiccup was just about to fall asleep, when suddenly he heard a growling noise. At first he thought it was just the wind, but when he heard it a second time he sat up looking at the window. A dark shadow ran passed it, and Hiccup heard it growling again.

He gasped as he saw the figure then he realized, "it might be a dragon." He thought. "But what was a dragon doing outside this time of night? Usually they were all in the stables asleep."

Slowly and quietly, he pulled the covers off of him and strapped on his prothetic. He had decided to go see what was outside. He walked towards the door, and he glanced towards Toothless, knowing he would be in huge trouble if he left the house without the dragon. Toothless did not like him wandering around by himself, but Hiccup decided one of these days he would have to manage on his own.

Then Hiccup slowly opened the door, and headed downstairs. He opened the back door and looked around and he grabbed a lamp off the table and set foot outside softly closing the door behind him.

He wobbled a bit on his metal leg, but soon regained balance. He heard the growling noise again and looked towards the woods. And he slowly began walking, but stopped to look back at the house wondering if he should just go back inside but he just kept walking.

Soon, Hiccup was deep inside the woods. He used the lamp to find his way through. he had been walking for quite a while and had not seen the dragon anywhere.

He sighed. "I guess it ran off." He said to himself. "Guess I better just head back home before Toothless finds out I left."

Hiccup turned to head back to Berk, and gasped in fear. There, in front of him was a dragon. But not just any dragon, it was a skrill. A very dangerous dragon. He gulped in fear staring up at the fierce dragon.

"Umm..uh." He stuttered. "H-Hey there." he said trying to sound calm, but his voice was shaking. The skrill, sensing his fear, let out a loud roar and lunged at Hiccup.

The boy jumped back in fear. He dropped his lamp and quickly turned to run deep into the woods. Hiccup ran as fast as he possibly could. His prosthetic begging him to stop but he wouldn't let his aching leg stop him.

He hide behind a tree, hoping the dragon wouldn't see him. It was starting to rain lightly. Slowly, he turned and peaked out from the tree. The dragon was still there. Hiccup gasped in fear and quickly hide again. He was breathing heavily, and shaking. He had no where to go, but wait till it left and hope it doesn't find him. He gulped and peaked out again the dragon was gone. He sighed with relief and turned, gasping again the skrill was right in front of him.

"Ahh!" Hiccup screamed, and lost his balance and fell down.

The dragon roared loudly at him, and prepared to attack. Hiccup gasped in fear and he closed his eyes, covering his head.

"Oh Odin! This is it!" He thought.

Then before the dragon could attack, he heard a loud familier screech and he looked up and gasped.

Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and stood in front of him protectively growling ferociously at the skrill.

**"Don't you dare touch him!" **Toothless growled.

_"You're protecting this dangerous human?" _The skrill growled back.

**"Yes of course I am!" **Toothless snapped. **"He's my human! And if you lay one finger on him I'll kill you!" **

_"You dare betray your own kind?" _The skrill growled angrily.

**"Yes! I dare it!" **Toothless snarled. **"Leave now! The human belongs to me!" **

The skrill growled angrily, and Hiccup was suprised that the dragon did what Toothless had said. He wondered what the skrill was saying, he could understand some dragons but mostly just the dragons that lived in Berk.

He looked up at Toothless, he was not at all happy with Hiccup. Not in the slightest. "Toothless I-" Hiccup began, but Toothless cut him off.

**"Hiccup! What did you think you were doing out here?" **He demanded.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hiccup said. "I-I heard growling sounds, I thought it might be a dragon from the stables, so I just decided-"

**"Decided what?" **Toothless snapped cutting him off again. **"Decided to kill yourself?" **

"N-No, it-it's not like that!" Hiccup said, but Toothless cut him off once again.

**"You could've been hurt!" **Toothless growled. **"Or even killed!" **

"but-but I-" Hiccup started, but Toothless did not want to hear any of his excuses.

**"Do you even know what that was? What he was capable of? If I hadn't gotten here in time, you would have been killed! I was worried about you Hiccup! Why would you wander aound looking for dragons at this time of night huh?" **Toothless asked him. **"You know you shouldn't have been walking around on that leg, especially when it's raining! It's dangerous! What would I have one if anything happened to you?" **

"I'm sorry Toothless!" Hiccup said. "I know I'm not completly used to this thing, but one of these days I'm gonna have to manage on my own. If I'm gonna be chief one of these day's I can't be weak and useless like I am right now!"

Toothless stared at the boy his eyes softening, he was about to reply, but soon realized they were standing in the rain in the middle of the forest. He decided they would continue their talk back at the house. He looked at Hiccup and realized he was shivering.

**"Come on." **Toothless said gently. **"Let's get you home." **

Hiccup sighed, and he climbed onto the dragon's back and Toothless hurried back to the house, he didn't want the boy getting sick.

Back at the house, Toothless gently layed down in his spot by the corner. He motioned Hiccup towards him, so Hiccup slowly walked over the the dragon and sat down leaning against his belly.

Toothless pulled him close using his tail, and nuzzled him gently. Hiccup sighed softly and nestled close to the dragon for warmth. Neither of them spoke, till Toothless broke the silance,

**"Hiccup, you're not weak or useless." **Toothless said softly. **"You're actually the bravest, smartest, kindest, viking I've ever met. I know that you'll have to manage on your own one day, but see you're still very young. I'm not saying that you're too young to be own your own, but you just had your leg removed and just now have had the prothetic put on. You need to get used to that leg first. And I'm just trying to keep you safe because I care about you more than life itself." **

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, he started to smile and he wrapped his arm's around the dragon's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you Toothless." He said softly.

**"I love you too kiddo." **Toothless replied gently.

He licked the boy's cheek, and Hiccup giggled in return. Then he yawned and he began to fall asleep. Toothless chuckled and shifted so they could both be comfortable and wrapped his strong black wings around his small human, and fell asleep.

Well hope you liked it! :D R&R And the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup early the next day, just as the sun was rising in the sky. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and he looked at Toothless who was still asleep. He gently started unwrapping the dragon's wings off of him. Then he slipped out of the room and out the front door.

He noticed Astrid running towards him. "Morning Astrid." He greeted.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid replied. "You're Dad's back! He just now arrived at the docks!"

Hiccup smiled happily. "Really? That's so great!" He said.

Stoick had been gone for quite a while and Hiccup was starting to miss him. He and Astrid headed for the docks, Hiccup suddenly tripped and fell. "Ahh!" he yelped and groaned sitting up he clutched his aching leg.

Astrid turned and looked at him "Hiccup!" she cried, And went to go help him, but Hiccup held out his hand telling her to stop.

"I wanna do this on my own." He said.

"Ok, but just be careful." Astrid said.

Then Hiccup groaned and slowly used his hands to lift himself off the ground, then he slowly began to stand up. He smiled at Astrid, who was grinning at him.

"Hiccup, you got up by yourself!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup just smiled with pride. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Astrid smiled. "Guess all that practicing really paid off." She said.

Hiccup grinned. "Yeah I know." He replied.

"Come on let's go!" Astrid said.

**"Hiccup!" **a voice called.

Astrid and Hiccup turned to see Toothless running towards them. "Hey buddy!" Hiccup greeted him. "Sorry, I just decided to let you sleep in. I have good news! My dad's back and we were heading to go see him!"

**"Oh that's good! It's about time he came back." **Toothless replied.

"I know." Hiccup replied. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's me walking!"

Toothless smiled at his human, then Astrid spoke. "Toothless!" She said. "You should have seen him! A while ago he tripped and fell, and I was gonna help him up but he stopped me because he wanted to get up on his own. And he actually did it!"

Toothless smiled at his rider. **"I'm proud of you kiddo!" **He said. **"See? Didn't I tell you that you would get it right soon?"**

Hiccup smiled, and he hugged his dragon happily. "And I couldn't have done it without you bud." He replied.

Toothless purred and nuzzled his rider happily and Hiccup smiled at him.

"Come on let's head down to the docks!" He said.

So the two viking's, and one night fury headed down to the docks to greet Hiccup's father in his return.

Meanwhile at the docks, the ships were being unloaded. "How's Hiccup?" Stoick asked Gobber.

"Oh he's been fine." he Gobber replied. "he's been hanging out with Toothless most of the time you were gone."

"Well I hope he's been getting himself used to that leg." said Stoick. "I never wanted him to have to go through with it."

"Well, he wouldn't have lived if we hadn't done it." Gobber said.

"I know." Stoick replied sadly.

"Dad!" A voice called.

Stoick suddenly looked to the top docks and saw Hiccup smiling down at him.

"Son!" He called.

Hiccup grinned and ran down the docks, with Toothless and Astrid following behind. Hiccup made it down to the bottom docks and ran towards his father. he stopped in front of him smiling.

"Welcome back dad." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you're standing! And you're running!" Stoick looking suprised. "What all did I miss while I was gone?"

Hiccup smiled. "I've been practicing. Just like you wanted." He replied. "And I couldn't have done it without Toothless."

Stoick smiled at the dragon and petted him. "Good Toothless." He said. "Thank you for watching over Hiccup."

Toothless grinned his usual gummy grin, and nuzzled Hiccup gently. The boy giggled and hugged the dragon happily.

"You're the best buddy." He said.

**"That's why I'm here right?" Toothless said.**

Hiccup laughed and he hugged his friend again.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid said. "You wanna go for a flight?"

Hiccup grinned. "Sure!" He replied.

Astrid giggled happily. "Let's go get Storm Fly." She said.

Then she punched Hiccup lightly while giggling.

"Ouch! Hey!" Hiccup yelped.

Astrid just giggled and she ran down the docks. Hiccup laughed and chased after her with Toothless following close behind.

Stoick smiled watching them run off happily. "My boy is growing up." he said softly.

"Yeah" said Gobber "He is defidentally something else."

Stoick just smiled proudly, and he watched Hiccup fly away happily with Toothless, Astrid and Storm Fly following close behind. Stoick was proud of his son. And he couldn't wait to see what kind of great things he would do while growing up.

The end...

I hope you all enjoyed that! :D R&R Plzz!


End file.
